When the World Ends
by BJ2
Summary: SLASH LoganRemy Remy's Empathy overwhelms him and it's up to Logan to help him


FIC: When the World Ends  
Author: BJ   
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Remy's Empathy overwhelms him, and it's up to Logan to make things right again.  
Note: It's a Song Fic… in a way. I heard the song by Dave Matthews and this popped into my head. I'll add the lyrics at the end.  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to Marvel (lucky dogs!) The song belongs to Dave Matthews and was written by Tim Reynolds. No harm was intended please don't sue!  
  
*****  
  
Logan stood as Hank exited the small bedroom, "How? -"  
  
Hank rested a large hand on his shoulder, and pushed just enough to make him fall back into his seat. " You found him in time, but you have got to calm down before you go anywhere near him." Across the room they could hear Scott sigh, and Storm whisper a quiet prayer to her Goddess.   
  
Logan's eyes kept darting to the small room off of the kitchen. He had found his young lover shivering on the ground over an hour ago on the path that led around the lake to their cottage. He could hear his lover's soft anguished voice in there, and that of Jean Grey-Summers trying to calm him down.   
  
Being an Empath was an overwhelming mutation at times. Many died young unable to handle the gift. Others were driven insane by the onslaught of emotions they were bombarded with every moment of every day.   
  
Remy was no different.  
  
Once in a while, usually after a particularly difficult mission, he would suffer severe emotional overload. Unable to handle the emotions around him he would simply shut down. His impossibly strong mental shields would grow even stronger. It was almost like a self-induced coma, but the emotions that were trapped inside his sheilds had no way to escape. Hank had seen them last anywhere from a few hours to a few days when the emotions he was subjected too were especially bad. He and the rest of the team had learned to recognize when Remy was in trouble, and with the help of his lover they could usually avoid that now.   
  
Hank noticed the beginnings of the signs as they approached the mansion in the Blackbird, and the thrusters were shifting to touch down. The young man's usually rock steady hands were shaking as he rubbed his temples. When Hank questioned Remy he gave Hank a shaky smile, and said he was okay. He just wanted to walk back alone to the cottage where Logan was waiting for him, and he would be fine. He needed some space, just a little quiet time to let the foreign emotions bleed out of him. He made it about half way before he collapsed. He was apparently too sick or too weak or too confused to get back to his feet or call for help.  
  
*****  
  
For the third time that night a cup of coffee was forced into Logan's hand. He growled, and sat it down with the others in front of him. Whoever came up with the idea that coffee solved all the problems of the world was an idiot. He heard Remy moan through the door, and cursed himself for causing him pain. His lover was highly sensitive to any negative emotions when he got like this. "I need all o' ya to get out o' here. I need to get in there and see t' Remy."   
  
His eyes strayed once again to his bedroom. He needed to be in there, but he knew he needed to calm down first, and all these people in their tiny cottage was making that impossible. His mind kept flashing back to a couple hours before...  
  
*****   
  
Hank had called an hour after Remy left the hanger to make sure he made it home all right, and to ask if they needed anything. When Logan told him he wasn't there yet they began a search. Logan found the boy folded down around himself holding his head. He instantly knew what was going on, and called Hank on his Com badge to tell him to meet them at home. He cleared his mind as best he could, and moved to lift his lover to his chest. Remy lost his battle with the nausea that always accompanied these episodes before he got the chance, and Logan calmly pulled back his silky hair away from his face. He rubbed gentle circles on his lover's back, and whispered quiet words of comfort. He knew his lover wouldn't hear or even remember any of what he was doing later when he was feeling better. It was more to comfort him right now. He sighed, and kissed his lover softly before he carefully lifted the boy to his chest when the incoherent babbling started, and carried him home.  
  
*****  
  
Once Hank had a look at Remy, and he cleared the house of all the rest of the well-meaning team; there were still a few who tolerated their being together. He took a deep breath and entered their room. Jean squeezed his shoulder in comfort as she silently passed him to return to the mansion with the others.  
  
She recognized that the healing power of Logan's love was the best thing for the young Cajun right now.  
  
Logan quietly entered their bathroom, and filled the antique tub with steamy hot water. He added bath salts that Remy found in a little shop in Maine on their last trip up to Canada. They smelled of the forest after a rain, and they always had a calming effect on the boy. He stripped down and moved to the bed when the bath was ready.  
  
Remy was still mumbling nonsense, he was still holding his head trying to ease the pain he felt from the emotions he couldn't get rid of. Logan carefully lifted his lover from under the pile of quilts. " Come on darlin', I'm gonna take care o' you."  
  
Remy was boneless and Logan could smell the deep depression he had fallen under, but his eyes cleared a bit at the sound of his lover's soft voice,   
" Don' touch me. Not worth carin' for. Nothin' but trouble…"   
  
Logan smiled and kissed his soft hair; he knew that Remy wasn't in his right mind at the moment. " I want too anyway, I love ya Rem." He climbed into the tub still holding his lover and sank down into the hot water.  
  
He settled up against the tall back of the antique tub Remy found, and fell in love with on one of there trips north. It was a huge thing with plenty of room for both of them. Logan bought it that very day. Now it was one of their favorite things to do in the evening, lounge in the tub and talk quietly about the day. He spread his legs unyil his lover was between them, and leaning back against his chest. He sat there silently for a moment just holding his lover, and letting his own tension bleed away. Holding Remy like this, wrapped safely in his arms against his chest, made him feel lighter than air. He could easily see himself doing this every day for the rest of his life.  
  
Just Him, Remy, and a tub of steamy water in their quiet little cottage. Alone, and away from the bad guys, and teammates, and students.   
  
With a sigh he began the healing ritual he'd stumbled across the last time this happened to his lover. He tipped Remy's head back, and kissed his forehead before he carefully squeezed water from a sponge into his hair. He massaged shampoo into the long, wet silk. Then carefully rinsed it out. He closed his eyes and rubbed his lover's temples for a few moments just enjoying the intimate contact.   
  
He talked quietly as he worked, and with tenderness no one would suspect he possessed he moved a sponge over his lover's body. He eased one of Remy's hands away from his head and slowly soaped each long finger, then his arm, and then his shoulder. He smiled as he felt the boy begin to relax. He was still whispering nonsense, but the shaking had stopped, and the lines of pain by his eyes didn't seem as deep. He kissed the shoulder he just rinsed reverently then moved slowly to the other arm, washing each long digit then his arm, then shoulder. He abandoned the sponge and used his hands to wash his lover's smooth chest.   
  
Sliding carefully around to straddle his lover's long legs he continued to clean him. Remy was quiet now, but there still wasn't true recognition in his gorgeous eyes. He rubbed each long leg, then sat back on his heels and just looked at his boy. He was a beautiful creature, funny and sweet. He reached out slowly, and pushed a stray lock of hair back out of his eyes before he leaned forward to kiss him one more time.  
  
When Logan was finished he stepped from the tub, and dried himself quickly. Then he gathered soft warm towels, and dried his unresponsive lover. It didn't matter; Logan knew the boy had to work through the alien emotions still swimming in his head.  
  
He carried Remy with infinite care back to the bed, placed him in the middle, and then curl up around himwith a sigh. Logan found the easiest way to help Remy past these episodes was to just… love him. There was nothing sexual about it, just caresses and soft words. Logan told him everything that popped into his head. He told him over and over how much he meant to him; the man who thought love would never come his way. He told him of making sweet love to him. Long, and slow, and gentle, because Remy liked it best that way. He told him his hopes, and dreams, and plans; and finally a tear slipped from his lover's suddenly very sad red eyes.   
  
This was the sign he was waiting for.  
  
Remy's breath hitched, and Logan pulled him closer. It was heart wrenching to watch as all the bad, sad, sick, debilitating emotions finally left the boy. He just held Remy through the storm, and whispered over and over the only thing on his mind, " I love you Remy, God how I love you…  
  
Half an hour later Remy started to return the soft touches. His shaky hands moved to run through Logan's hair. His breathing calmed, and he slowly pushed back away from his lover just enough to see his eyes, but never out of his embrace, " It happened again, didn' it?"  
  
" Yeah baby, but I brought you back," Logan whispered as he pulled him close again, " I'll always be here to bring you back." He felt boundless joy to be able to say that.   
  
  
End (For now...)  
  
Dave Matthews Band - When The World Ends  
When the world ends  
Collect your things  
You're coming with me  
When the world ends  
You tuck up yourself with me  
Watch it as the stars disappear to nothing  
The day the world is over  
We'll be lyin' in bed  
  
I'm -a rock you like a baby when the cities fall  
We will rise as the building's crumble  
Float there and watch it all  
Amidst the burnin', we'll be churnin'  
You know, love will be our wings  
The passion rises up from the ashes  
When the world ends  
  
When the world ends  
You're gonna come with me  
We're gonna be crazy  
Like a river bends  
We're gonna float  
Through the criss cross of the mountains  
Watch them fade to nothing  
When the world ends  
You know that's what's happenin' now  
I'm gonna be there with you somehow, oh...  
  
I'm 'onna tie you up like a baby   
in a carriage car  
Your legs won't work cause you want me so  
You just lie spread to the wall  
The love you got is surely  
All the love that I would ever need  
I'm 'onna take you by my side and love you tall,   
'til the world ends  
  
Oh, but don' you worry 'bout a thing  
No, 'cause I got you here with me  
Don't you worry 'bout it  
Just you and me  
Floating through the empty, empty  
Just you and me  
Oh, graces  
Oh, grace  
  
Oh, when the world ends  
We'll be burnin' one  
When the world ends  
We'll be sweet makin' love  
Oh, you know when the world ends  
I'm gonna take you aside and say  
Let's watch it fade away, fade away  
And the world's done  
Ours just begun  
It's done  
Ours just begun  
  
We're gonna dive into the emptiness  
We'll be swimming  
I'm gonna walk you through the pathless roads  
I'm gonna take you to the top of the mountain that's no longer there  
I'm gonna take you to bed and love you, I swear  
Like the end is here  
  
I'm gonna take you up to  
I'm gonna take you down on you  
I'm gonna hold you like an angel, angel  
  
I'm gonna love you  
I'm gonna love you  
When the world ends  
I'm gonna hold you  
When the world is over  
We'll just be beginning...   
We be flyin' high above it all  
Oh look at the new moon  
Just you and me  
Oh when the world ends  
It's happenin' now  
I'm gonna be there with you somehow 


End file.
